Attack on Titan- BEAST Knights Story 1: Attack on Frenzy
by Exiakaiser
Summary: 100 years after the Battle for Trost, Monsters now roam the world, killing titans and Humans alike. To counter this threat, the Military decides to create a new force- the BEAST (Bio-mechanical Entity Anti-Titan/Monster Special Tech) Knights. This is the story of Squad 1, and their battles with the mysterious Gore Magala. Eren Yager and his 2 friends also appear.
1. Chapter 1

Exiakaiser: Welcome, one and all, to the Dark Ecology. This is Exiakaiser, and I lead you into this mad, strange, and dark world. This time, I took the world of _Attack on Titan_ , and mixed it with the creatures of the _Monster Hunter_ Franchise to create a world where Mankind lives in fear of the Titans. But, I also decided to ask the question:

If Mankind is preyed upon by the Titans, what, pray tell would the Titans be preyed upon by in turn?

Then it appeared in front of me. One day, I found a fan-made Death Battle between Eren Jaeger, and the Lagiacrus (Which first appeared in _Monster Hunter Tri_ ). The Lagiacrus won that fight, and I began to think:

What if there was a whole new Ecosystem that Mankind didn't know about? And what would happen if that Ecosystem started to invade the world of Man?

That is what got this idea started. However, it took a few months before I allowed myself to get this story started. I needed to understand something- the reason _Attack on Titan_ was so popular. So I decided to ask the fanboys. I set a small set of conditions, and promised that they would get this story if they gave me a good enough answer.

After a few days, I got my answer, and started sculpting the world itself. At the beginning of the story, you will be getting a look at the new world, the Dark Ecology I spoke of. But first, let's meet the leading cast members, the BEAST Knights.

For this series, the BEAST (Bio-mechanical Entity Anti-Titan/Monster Sybernetic Technology) Knights are the new Scout Regiment, replacing them in the year 900. Each member of the BEAST Knights has a symbiotic partner, a BEAST, who serves as both mount and fellow combatant. However, unlike most Monsters, BEASTs are sentient, able to speak to their partner via a special telepathic link they share. However, like with Monsters, these things like to feast on Titan Flesh.

Here is a big question- How do the Monsters, and BEASTs, feed on Titan Flesh when a Titan, after getting killed, evaporates? The secret is in the bite itself. According to this story, Zoe Hange was the first to witness this, but she speculated that Monsters carry a special enzyme that inhibits cellular degeneration in a Titan's body, allowing them to feed on them without evaporation.

This series will involve the BEAST Knight First Division, Squad 1, lead by Captain Melonia Cydane and her BEAST, the Nargacuga:

-BEAST Knight-

Name: Melonia Cydane

Gender: Female  
Age: 25  
Occupation: BEAST Knight First Division Squad 1 Captain/Nightclub singer  
Appearance: Hair Style: Short, and straight.

Hair Color: Silver

Eye Color: Silver  
Physical Build: Slender, but strong enough to Hunt the best Monster

Attire: Civilian Garb- Black Dress with black heels

Armor: Tetsucabra Set (High on defense)

Weapons: Dual Blades (Longer than in game)

Personality: Gentle, but not afraid to fight. In battle, she is the most observant, being the leader of her 'Pack', as she likes to call them.

Hobbies: Prefers to look at Singing as a hobby, but she also likes to cook and can make a mean sidecar when asked.

Background: Melonia was born into the world 25 years ago, it was at that time that the last members of the Scout Regiment were able to capture a Nargacuga. At age 18, she joined the BEAST Knights, and was bonded to her Nargacuga, Kage. The pair worked through the ranks, from Private to Captain by her 25th birthday. Then, she was given her own squad, First Squad, and its band of Knights.

Quirks and Skills: She is one of the oldest members of the First Squad. Her skills in combat will be revealed shortly.

-BEAST-

Name: Kage

Species: Nargacuga (Classification: Fanged Wyvern)

Gender: Male

Length: 169.50 cm in length, with a wingspan of thirty meters

Height: 4 ft in height

Color: mostly black with red accents and red eves.

Special Features: tail has built-in spikes (Shards of metal it can hurl as a weapon)

Abilities: Flight, Stealth movement, Debilitating Roar, Shard shot, Bite

Personality: Snarky, but honest. And almost cat-like.

Before I continue, I should mention this. I will be accepting Original character designs for this story. However, there will be a few rules:

First and foremost- NO TITAN-SHIFTERS! I cannot impress upon this enough, but These are normal people fighting the good fight. Plus Titan Powers aren't much use for the battles, as Monsters have strong armor ratings, especially the big ones.

Second- Follow the OC Template that will be available at the end of the chapter. Occupation is automatically set at BEAST Knight. Just pick a rank and special civilian job.

We will get to the rest of the team as they appear. But I now need to address an important question from the fanbase:

Will Eren, Mikasa and/or Armin appear in this story?

Hell yes, they will. Their appearance will not be until later in the chapter, but expect a shocking reveal near the end.

 _Also, Monster information will appear like this. It will be as detailed as possible, so pay attention._

However, it's now time to get this party started. DISCLAIMER: I only own the characters I created for this series. _Attack on titan_ is Copyright Hajime Isayama, Kodansha, and Funimation Entertainment. _Monster Hunter_ is Copyright Capcom. Now, let's BEAST ON!

Monsters/Titans Spotted this chapter:

Jaggi

Jaggia

Great Jaggi

Velociprey

Velocidrome

Frenzied Titans

 _-Over 200 years ago, monstrous humanoids called 'Titans' appeared for the first time. It turned out that mankind wasn't at the top of the food chain, and was almost driven to extinction. To defend themselves, mankind erected 3 walls, Maria, Rose, and Sino, in order to protect from the Titan Menace._

 _Then, in the Year 845, Wall Maria fell at the hands of the Titans. At that time, 2 new breeds appeared, the Colossal, and Armored Titans. Mankind fell back to Wall Rose, and 20% of humanity was lost._

 _Then, in the year 850, the Colossal Titan appeared in front of Wall Rose's Trost District. However, thanks to the efforts of the first confirmed Titan-Shifter, Eren Jaeger, mankind was able to reclaim Trost District, and hold fast._

 _Then, in the year 860, outside Wall Rose, Eren Jaeger and two others encountered a strange husk. It was metallic, almost like rusted iron in color and form. They were feared lost not long after, when the Scout Regiment ran into a silvery dragon in Shingashina District. It was then apparent that Titans weren't the only things living on the other side of Wall Maria._

 _20 years later, Zoe Hange made a startling discovery into the behaviors of the creatures labeled 'Monsters'. These things fed on the flesh of Titans. She even speculated that it's because of a strange enzyme that inhibits cellular degeneration that they are able to feed as such._

 _1 year later, she encountered a creature she described as akin to a Tiger and a T-Rex, but it looked like a dragon. The Monster, classified as Tigrex, was deemed impossible to dispatch with their current technology, and new weapons were fashioned to replace the blades used by ODM Gear._

 _Then, in the year 900, Mankind made their first leap forward in a long time- Monsters they could control. The BEAST, a brand new weapon, was born. However, to facilitate growth and continued evolution, it was partnered with a human, and the two formed a symbiotic relationship. And thus, the BEAST Knights were first formed._

 _Since then, the BEAST Knights have been the first line of defense against both Titans and Monsters alike._

-Shingashina District-

-Year 950-

Shingashina District was one of the outside colonies sitting outside Wall Maria. However, now it was a festering ruin of a city. Where corpses once sat, there now sat sludge. Vespoids and other flying Neopterons were chewing on the remains, looking for more meet to take bake to their hives.

 _Neopterons- Insects and other insect-like monsters were all classified in this category. Vespoids were the first to be classified, followed by the Bnahbra, Nerscylla, Seltas, Seltas Queen, and others._

 _Vespoid- a giant wasp about the size of a human child (3 feet long). Don't mistake it for a butterfly- this thing will automatically attack people who get too close. Their sting will paralyze a target._

"Ugh," said Melonia, raising one hand to her face, "No matter how many times we come out here, it still reeks of dead flesh."

" _True,_ " said Kage, walking about 6 feet behind her, " _But we were told to take a look in the area and try to find any signs of life._ "

"I know," said Melonia, walking forward. The Armor she was wearing, based on the Tetsucabra, an amphibian that was found recently.

 _Tetsucabra- An amphibian that looks like a frog or toad with a tail-like stub and large tusks jutting out from the lower jaw. This thing is a powerful beast, using its tusks to lift large rocks out of the ground and using them as either defensive tools, or as a weapon, crushing them with its jaws to fire shards at his targets. However, his strength is not just used in only this way, as this Monster can move like the devil itself, ramming into targets at blinding speeds. Beware this thing when it gets enraged, as its ferocity will increase._

However, about 20 minutes later, Melonia stopped. "Hold up," she said, "There's something in front of us. I think 3, no 6 Jaggi."

All of a sudden, a small, bird-like reptile walked around the corner. It looked like a cross between a frilled lizard and a giant chicken. It looked right at Melonia, and then tilted its head, curious. Then it lifted its head up and squawked, releasing a sound in a 1-2-1-1-2-1 rhythm. This was like a call for reinforcements or used to say, " _Dinner's Here_ ". And it seemed to be heard, as 5 more Jaggi appeared, some on ruined buildings, others behind Kage, or to the sides.

 _Jaggi- Bird Wyverns, usually working in packs. For every Great Jaggi, there ae at least 5-10 Jaggi running around. These things are not that strong, but they are cunning, able to discern prey, and even outwit rookie hunters._

"Great," said Melonia, drawing her dual blades. "Let's do this, Kage. Engage battle mode."

" _ROGER,_ " Kage said, roaring like a Nargacuga. Melonia then charged the front line.

-ATTACK ON TITAN-

-BEAST KNIGHTS-

-ATTACK ON FRENZY-

Chapter 1:

100 years later!

Attack of the Frenzied Titans!

-Exactly 20 minutes later-

Melonia and Kage stood surrounded by the corpses of 10 Jaggi, 5 Jaggia, and 1 Great Jaggi. "Whew," said Melonia, "That was worth it. Now, let's get back to base."

However, that was when the Velociprey appeared. "Shit," said Melonia, going into a battle stance, as several Velociprey rounded the corner.

 _Velociprey- Raptor-like predators belonging to the Bird Wyvern Class. These things are nimble as hell, and can easily swarm an opponent. Efficient Pack Hunters, these things work as one to hunt and kill prey._

"We got this," said a voice, from an incoming source. All of a sudden, a massive blue-gold monster hit the lead Velociprey like a cannonball. "Let's get them, Raiju."

" _Yokai, Shin,_ " said the BEAST called Raiju, a cybernetic Zinogre. He then proceeded to tear into the pack.

"Careful, Shin," said another, dropping out of the sky. This was Mira, and her BEAST, the Seregios named Shrapnel.

Shrapnel said nothing, tearing into the pack with dozens of scales flying loose.

That was when the leader of the pack showed up. The Velociprey was about size and a half compared to the rest of the pack. It charged in, looking to get a piece of the action…

…Only to get swatted by something to fast to see. It was a Rathian, the Queen of the Earth, and named Green Shadow. " _Take that, you piece of garbage,_ " She said (1).

"Careful, Green," said her rider, Rekka, "This thing is not as week as the rest of the pack. Take him down as quickly as possible."

" _Understood_ ," she said, grabbing the Velocidrome, and tossing it into the air. As it came down, she bit down onto it, killing it with a single bite. By the end of the fight, the entire squad had collected enough corpses to take back to Division HQ for more research.

-Next Day-

"Listen up, everyone," sadi Melonia, "We just got orders from the top. We are to investigate a series of attacks inside Wall Maria. Orders are to proceed with caution. We may have another Titan Incursion."

"Understood, Commander," said Shin, saluting his commanding Officer. The Salute was a different one from the original Military, being one with the hand over the heart being open and laying flat on the chest. The rest of the Squad followed his lead, and the group mounted their partners and rode off.

-Wall Maria-

-5 miles from the wall itself-

Squad 1 managed to find a small town about 5 miles from Wall Maria that was literally trashed. The destruction was thorough, and there were bodies littering the ground everywhere. However, the weird thing was that there were signs that Titans had been here recently, but no missing bodies or Titan Vomit. It was as if they were only focused on destruction and death.

"That's weird," said Rekka, "Don't Titans usually devour all the people and never leave behind bodies?"

"Usually," said Mira, looking around, "I got a bad feeling about this."

That was when the BEASTs stopped moving and went into an alert state. There was a low thudding noise, like something was banging on a drum. However, the noise was getting louder. "WEAPONS OUT," yelled Melonia. Everyone drew their blades, bowguns, bows, lances, etc and took a defensive position.

That's when they appeared. At first glance, they looked like normal Titans. However, their skin was a shade darker than before, their hair was raven black, and their eyes were red like blood. They roared at the BEAST Knights, and swatted at them.

At that moment, Melonia and Kage moved towards the flank of one of the Titans, and said, "TAKE 'EM OUT!" Shen then slashed at one's neck with speed and grace, striking it with almost surgical precision. At the same time, Kage took a bite into the Titan's left shoulder. The bite released an enzyme into the Titan's bloodstream, causing the cells of the Titan to cease their accelerated mitosis.

-20 minutes later-

The BEAST Knights managed to dispatch the Titans in 20 minutes. The creatures seemed to show a strange ferocity and rage, almost as if they no longer cared about feeding on human flesh. After 20 minutes, the Titans lay there, slain by the BEAST Knights, as the BEASTs themselves consumed their weight in Titan flesh.

As they did this, the Medical officer of the Squad, Marcus, and his BEAST, a Rathalos, were drawing blood from the dead Titans to study why they were acting this strangely. As he looked into his microscope, which he carried with his field gear, he said, "That's odd. There's a strange retrovirus in the samples. You think this has anything to do with the rumours we have been hearing of a Black Wyvern spreading a disease?"

" _I am as puzzled as you, Marcus,_ " said Kane, the Rathalos, as it analyzed the samples. " _But I am guessing the rumours are true. This virus has some kind of effect on both Titan and Monster alike. It seems to cause them to go into a Frenzy._ "

"Then," said Marcus, "Till someone else comes up with a better name, I recommend that we call this strange disease the Frenzy Virus. That is, unless the Hange family has a better name for it."

"It's weird," said Melonia, "But from the looks of things, these things came through the Shingashina entrance. We better go check it out. Once the BEASTs are done with their meal, saddle up. We will head to Shingashina and get to the bottom of the problem."

It took 20 minutes for the BEASTsto finish their meals, and another 20 minutes to get saddled up and moving. By the time the group reached Shingashina, it was almost dark.

Shingashina was not the way it once was. After the Kushala Daora came through, the remains of the town were covered in ice that never thawed on one side. The rest looked like a tornado had passed through the area, as rubble and bodies were strewn all over the place, either left to rot, or devoured by scavengers.

As they were looking around, the First Squad found a series of Titan Footprints leading from the Frozen area. Melonia and her team decided to check it out.

"It's amazing as to how this ice never seems to melt under the sun," said Shin. "How is this possible?"

"It is said," said Marcus, "That the Kushala Daora is a God of Wind and Ice, allowing it the power to generate a cold so deep, it covers all it controls in ice."

"That's just Bull," said Rekka, "The Kushala Daora is a Monster, not a God. You can take it down, just like any other monster."

However, Melonia suddenly stopped. "She was looking right in front of her and saw something that made her pull the brakes on the saddle connected to Kage. This caused Kage to rear so far, that it caused the others to stop. "Hey," said Shin, Watch it Commander!" That was when he and the rest of the group looked at where Melonia was looking. "What the Hell," Shin then said, confused at the sight.

There, right in front of them, in a massive ice wall, were 3 individuals, their faces contorted in abject terror. Of these, one was immediately identifiable as Eren Yager…

-To Be Continued-

-Next Time-

The 1st Squad was able to save all three of the youths found, and woke all three of them. It falls to Melonia to explain the new discoveries and battles the group faces. Can Eren and his friends cope with the fact that they have been asleep in suspended animation for almost 100 years? Find out in the next episode:

Reawakening!

The Three Scouts revived!

Exiakaiser: Well, managed to get this chapter cleared before Spring started. Most of the story was easy enough to write because I was basing it on personal experience, having played the games in the _Monster Hunter_ series and watched the first season of _Attack on Titan_. However, for all of the work on this chapter, I am sure you all will be upset that I haven't really explained much. However, next chapter will introduce a segment called 'Monster Compendium with Zoe Hange'. In it, Zoe Hange will explain each and every Monster seen in the story, starting from the bottom of the food chain.

Till then, I hope you enjoy this story. Review, comment, and let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Exiakaiser: Welcome back. Actually kinda figured this story would peak interests. Annoyed, mostly, but it seems to do well. Chapter 2 will focus on Eren and his 2 friends learning about the 100-year period in which they were asleep. However, at the same time, we introduce the first new OC for this story, and the Martial Drill Instructor of the BEAST Knights.

Beast Knight

Name: Arusa Stahlmann

Gender: Male

Age: 39

Occupation: BEAST Knight Vanguard Captain/instructor for self defense combat

Appearance: Fire tattoo on the whole face, wears the black hood of a fallen friend, three-day beard

Hair color: Dark blue

Hair style: Almost bald

Eye color: Black

Physical build: Very beefy due to his training with a great sword to the point that a punch with his fists can make bird wyverns like the Great Jaggi flinch.

Attire: Alternating, but always with the black hood

Armor: Lagiacrus armor

Weapon: Great Sword

Personality: Determined to protect those he leads and beyond, very observant against monsters, writes books about strategies against certain monsters to help the rookies, both sharp eye and mind in battle

Hobbies: Chess

Beast

Name: Nani

Species: Nerscylla

Gender: Female

Personality: Sarcastic, often resulting in a mock battle between Arusa and her. Very sharp minded and predictive. Fully trusts Arusa to the point of obeying without a second thought, probably a result of many hard-fought battles.

Their fighting style: First they observe the monster in his motions and weaknesses. During the observation, Arusa usually sends Nani away to prepare a net trap. After the observation, he punishes every move of the enemy and uses every momentum to carry victory. If that is not enough, Asura retreats to the net trap, where he and Nani attack relentlessly from two different sides if the enemy gets trapped. The mixture of raw power and dangerous poison is usually enough to defeat the enemy. Their defensive capabilities are the block from the greatsword and Nanis spider web.

This character is added, knowing that _Monster Hunter Generations_ is just around the corner. However, we are still gonna focus on monsters from 4 Ultimate, seeing as this is focusing on the Mystery of the Frenzy Virus.

Also, the way a BEAST and Knight are bonded is gonna be revealed in this chapter. It may seem a little weird, but the process requires a small amount of blood, and a lot of willpower.

So, without further delay, let's get this show going already!

DISCLAIMER: Same as before!

" _Where am I,_ " thought, Eren, still dreaming. He stood in Shinganshima, as wind and ice flew around him. He looked to his left, and saw Armin covered in ice. He looked to his right, seeing Mikasa reaching out to him, while ice covered her body. He then looked forward, and saw a giant dragon, looking like it was covered in steel. It looked directly at hm, and fired a blast o ice right at him. " _No,_ " he thought, " _NOOOOOOOOOO!_ "

Eren woke up. He then sat up and looked around him. He was sitting in an infirmary, fully stocked. Eren then got up and took a step forward. He winced in pain at the same time, and realized he has not moved for a while. He then took 10 minutes to get used to moving around. When he was ready, he opened the door.

"Finally," said Armin, "You're up."

"What is this place," asked Eren, "It's immense." He then saw a group of mechanical creatures running past. They looked, for all intents and purposes, like robotic Jaggi.

Mikasa said nothing, but stood looking around.

"Welcome," said Rekka, "It would appear you guys are readjusted to moving around. Shall we get to the explanations, or would you like a bite to eat first?"

Episode 2

Reawakening!

The Three Scouts revived!

"This is so good," said Armin, taking another bite into the sandwich.

"Glad you like it," said Rekka, "Because I am sure you wish to know everything that has happened while you were asleep."

"By the way," said Eren, "How long _were_ we asleep?"

"Well," said Melonia, walking into the barracks, "We better tell it to them straight. You were asleep for 1 day over 100 years."

Eren, who was sipping some seeped tea, suddenly spat it right back out in surprise. "WHAT? How did that happen?"

"We think it had something to do with your unique abilities," said Marcus, "You may have been able to protect your friends while in the ice by creating a strange membrane that protected the three of you from the ice in such a way that it lead to your body only being in a suspended hibernation. However, and I am speculating much of this as I go, it was a flawed activation, leading to your body being frozen to the point of not aging."

It took the trio a few minutes to understand that they had just outlived every last one of their friends and comrades. "So, what happened to the rest of the Scout Regiment," asked Eren.

"We only know that the Scout Regiment was disbanded almost 50 years ago," said Shin, "Most of them were able to live normal lives, except those that decided to stay in and join the Beast Knight's founding leaders. Levi, Jean, and Sasha, as well as 5 others, were responsible for the formation of our organization."

"Zoe Hange," said Mira, "Formed a tandem research group called the Hange Foundation, which spent most of its time creating our armor, weapons and BEASTs."

"BEASTs," asked Mikasa, "What are BEASTs?"

"Bio-mechanical Entity Anti-Titan/Monster Sybernetic Technology," said Melonia, "Imagine, a cybernetic Mount that could team up with you while you kill both Titans and Monsters. Wouldn't you like to have one as well?"

"I like that idea," said Armin, "Sign me up!"

"Where Eren Goes," said Mikasa, "I go."

Eren thought on it for a little bit and then said, "I originally wanted to kill all Titans. But now that I think about it, Both Monsters and Titans are Humanity's enemy. Sing me up."

"Excellent," said Melonia, "However, you will have to go through training. But don't go thinking that our training is anything like what you were used to. Get some rest. Tomorrow, you will be sent to the Armory."

-Next Morning-

The Armory was a facility that created Weapons and Armor for the BEAST Knight Corp. Formed by the Hange Foundation in the early days of the Battle with the Monsters, it was created to develop new weapons to give to cadets to train with.

Eren adjusted the Elite Switch Axe, as it was not really sitting well on his shoulders just yet. He would get used to it. He liked the feel of the Hunter's Armor he was wearing. It felt almost comfortable.

"Eren," said Armin, wearing Bnahabra armor, and carrying a Cross Bowgun, "They got everything here. They even gave me this 'Light Bowgun', and some free ammo. It's incredible, really. Now I can support you and Mikasa from a distance."

"That's so cool," said Eren, looking at the bullets.

Mikasa then walked out from the changing room, wearing Derring Armor, and wielding a Bone Staff on her back. On her right arm, hugging it like it would a tree, was a giant bug.

"W-W-W-WHAT THE HELL IS THAT," asked Armin, freaked out by how large the bug was.

"Oh," said the guy in charge of the Armory's recruit gear checkout desk, "That's a Kinsect. We first found them in the wood outside Wall Maria not long after you 3 disappeared. Don't worry, they won't harm ya. In fact, you use them in tandem with all Insect Glaives. They grant you am nice little ability boost by gathering juices from monsters."

"Good to know," said Mikasa, as the Kinsect buzzed, happily nestled on her arm.

"And now," said the Armory guy, "You now just have one last piece of prep…Bonding with a BEAST."

"Bonding," asked Armin.

-That afternoon-

Bonding- In the BEAST Knights, it means 'forming a direct link between a BEAST Knight and his chosen BEAST. The process is simple enough- A BEAST Knight recruit offers up a few drops of his blood, and concentrates on creating a telepathic link. In doing so a bond is formed between BEAST and Knight. However, this is a double-edged sword, for if the Knight dies, the BEAST goes into a rage, killing anything in the vicinity. If the BEAST dies, the Knight must wait till they find a worthy replacement.

The Ceremony for Bonding takes place in the BEAST Knight HQ, located within Wall Rose. Eren, Mikasa, and Armin all wore a specially designed Ceremonial Garb which represented Mankind.

"Here," said the Guy in charge of the BEASTs, "We first must have you pick out a BEAST. Choose wisely, as it will be your partner for the rest f your time with us."

Armin was amazed at the different species they saw, and chose a Gigginox.

 _Gigginox- a Flying Wyvern that emits both a Poison, and an Egg Sac capable of releasing dozens of hatchlings called Giggi. It is also able to flip itself upside down and hang from the ceiling of any caven/cave, and is able to stretch its neck a good distance, and throw poison volleys._

Mikasa chose a Tigrex. She liked that is was fast, and the fact that it looked like it could do some damage.

 _Tigrex- WARNING- do not approach in the wild, as these Flying Wyverns are extremely dangerous. The will fling rocks, which knock down targets, and can even run up walls. In a frenzied state, they will sometimes unleash a roar that does damage itself, causing internal bleeding, especially in the ears._

Eren watched as Armin and Mikasa went to perform their bonding. However, he had a hard time deciding which monster to pick. However, as he was about to give up, he heard a loud crashing noise. It came from behind him…in a closed-off paddock. He took a look inside.

All of a sudden, a slime-covered fist struck the gate. Eren looked at the slime and wondered what it was. However, over time, it changed color from green to orange to red. Then, for some reason, the slime exploded, sending Eren flying about 2 feet. "What the hell," asked Eren, looking at the sign, "This is a Brachydios."

 _Brachydios- a Brute Wyvern with a unique look to it. Its head, and arms, end in stubs and are covered in a strange slime. If this slime comes into contact with anything else, it goes off like a bomb. When Enraged, it goes off almost instantly the moment the slime touches the ground._

"Be careful," said the Guy responsible for the BEASTs, "That Brachydios is still unstable. We are trying to figure out what's wrong with it."

"I can tell you what's wrong," said Eren, approaching it, "It wants to get out. It seeks to move freely on its own, without restraints. It seeks a way to live freely in the world."

"I take it that you seek to bond with it," asked the BEAST Knight Commander, Vanguard Captain Arusa Stahlmann. He was here to oversee the new recruits, and to ell them, after the bonding process, to head over to the training barracks. "Brachdiyos' make great partners for almost anyone. They are strong, and can do tons of damage, but at the same time, they are hard to control. Are you sure you wouldn't rather have a Flying Wyvern?"

"No, I'm sure," said Eren, approaching the Brachydios. However, something amazing occurred when he got close. It seemed to calm down almost immediately.

-10 minutes later-

Eren and the Brachydios became bonded and 10 minutes later, stepped out of the Bonding chamber, with Eren on its back. "So," said Eren, anyone wanna take on some Monsters and Titans?"

"Not so fast," said Arusa, approaching on his BEAST, a Nerscylla.

 _Nerscylla- a Neopteon that looks like a giant spider. It spins its webs so that it can catch its prey, and then stings with a sedative agent, before biting into them with a pair of toxin-carrying pair of jaws. It's spines carry the same toxic agent, and can drip them when the Nerscylla hangs upside down._

"You now need to train, and to do that, You will come with me," said Arusa.

-Next Day-

"Being a BEAST Knight is no easy task," said Arusa, who was not only the Vanguuard Captain of the BEAST Knight 1st Division's 2nd Squad, but also the acting Self-defense combat Instructor, "There will be many times when you have to fight your way out of a situation. You have your weapon for several situations like that, but you also need to hone your own proverbial edges. To that end, you will be training here for about 1 year straight. I want you and your BEAST to become familiar with the basics."

For the next week, Eren and the rest of the 63rd Recruitment Class trained not only in self defense, but in several other areas, from proper BEAST Riding, to the basic mechanics of using their specific weapons. Eren became adept at using the Switch Axe, both in axe form, and in Sword form. His movements seemed almost inhuman, and his strikes seemed to be too well-honed. By the end of the first month, Eren could not only have full mastery of how a Switch axe worked, but be able to even stagger a Titan the size of the Colossal Titan with a well-placed swing.

Mikasa learned how to look for Nectars to upgrade and enhance the Kinsect, leading the Insect Glaive to get upgraded along the way. By the end of the first month, she was able to strike both Monsters and Titans from impossible angles, creating wounds hat no other weapon could create, or in some cases, multiple wounds.

Armin learned how to hit targets from a distance with the Light Bowgun, as well as how to combine and created health items and additional ammunition out in the wild. By the end of the first month, Armin was not only adept at the usage of his weapon, but also able to support any teammates on the field with a well-placed healing shot, a demon round, or an armor round.

-1 month later-

"Nice to see you recruits have learned how to use your weapons well," said the head instructor, "But now comes the next step, learning how to work alongside your BEAST. To that end, you all will be split up and sent to hunt different monsters inside Wall Maria. You and your BEAST will be working alone for the majority of this mission. Be careful. We still don't know much about these monsters. There might end up being a Game changer and a more dangerous Monster could show up. If that happens, tag both monsters and get the hell out of there."

The recruits then received a paper, detailing where they are supposed to go, and which monster to hunt. Armin got an easy one- hunt 5 Velociprey, while Mikasa got the task of hunting a Pack of Jaggi, Jagia, and a Great Jaggi. Eren on the other hand…

"The Yian Kut-ku that is causing trouble just outside of Wall Rose," said Mikasa, surprised he got the more difficult one. It was dinnertime, and the meal was burgers, cooked from a fire generated by a Rathalos, fries made with same heat, and using vegetable oil harvested with help from a Nibblesnarf.

"You sure you can handle it, Eren," asked Armin. "That thing is pretty tough."

"Me and Sledgehammer can handle it," said Eren. Sledgehammer was the nickname of the Brachydios.

Outside the Barracks, Arusa and Nani, his Nerscylla were listening on the recruits. " _Stupid boy,_ " said Nani, " _As if he will have an easy time with the Kut-ku._ "

"Never doubt their tenacity," said Arusa, smiling, "Those two might be able to turn the tide, and bring the thing down even easier than we expect."

-Next Day-

The Recruits went to their requested positions and took to the hunt. Armin was the first to complete his task, taking down each Velociprey in less than a minute. He even got enough parts to craft a second bowgun, the Easy Shot. 

Mikasa took longer, but was able to get enough parts to upgrade the Bone Staff by a single level. Her understanding of the Insect Glaive and her Kinsect was top notch, and her use of the Tigrex, named Spinner, proved almost inhumanly tactful.

Eren, on the other hand, was having a hard time finding his target. It seemed to switch between attacking the wall with its huge beak, and just flying around. It was acting weird.

However, Eren was being patient, camping out in front of the Wall. However, after 3 days, his wait was over…

All of a sudden, the Kut-ku landed. Eren was hidden, and Sledgehammer was waiting for the signal to attack. However, the Kut-ku then walked differently, which set Eren off. That was when he noticed a strange dark dragon appear nearby. " _What the,_ " thought Eren. However, he made no move to strike, and waited a little while. Suddenly, the strange black dragon left, and the Kut-ku suddenly looked right at Eren. " _Dammit,_ " he thought, and rushed right at the Kut-ku.

However, Eren suddenly felt really sick. "What is this stuff," he asked, looking around him. As if the Kut-ku wasn't bad enough, he was noticing a mass of black scales where he was standing. "It's as if I am getting angry…"

" _Calm yourself, Eren,_ " said Sledgehammer, " _It's the Frenzy Virus. Get a nullberry out of your pack and eat it. Once you do, you will have enough time to become immune._ "

Eren obeyed, taking a nullberry from out of his pouch, and ate it. He felt a little better, and then turned to face the Frenzied Kut-ku.

-To be Continued-

Next Time:

Eren struggles to defeat the Yian Kut-Ku before he becomes fully infected. After he returns, the next step of his training begins. Will the Advanced training regimen be overcome by the 3 new recruits? Find out next time:

Frenzy Discovered!

Training Completed!

Hange Society Monster Compendium!

Neopterons!

This is Zoe Hange with the Monster Compendium! Today we look at those bugs called Neopterons! These monsters are usually a general classification of all arthropods in this world. They can be small, like a Vespoid or Bnahabra, or massive like the Seltas Queen or Nerscylla. However, just because the y come in all shapes and sizes, do not underestimate them! The smaller ones can sting you, leaving you paralyzed. This can be a pain if you are dealing with other monsters, or even collecting gear for stronger weapons or armor.

Exiakaiser: Well, that one is done. That's 2 down. We now have to deal with the Frenzied monsters in this story more often, and the mysterious dragon will be revealed not too long from now.

So, yeah, let's al enjoy this series. Also, if you are an Attack on Titan and/or Monster Hunter Fan, you can design an OC that will add to the story, scope, and even the ways of this world. To that end, I will now reveal the OC Template for this story:

-BEAST Knight-

Name:

Gender:  
Age:  
Occupation:  
Appearance: Hair Style:

Hair Color:

Eye Color:  
Physical Build:

Attire:

Personality:

Hobbies:

Background:

Quirks and Skills:

-BEAST-

Name:

Species:

Gender:

Length:

Height:

Color:

Special Features:

Abilities:

Personality:

If you want to, send an OC using that template to the comment/review box. Also, review, comment, etc.


End file.
